A Players Game
by LoveSpy
Summary: "Let's play a game, whoever falls in love first? LOSES". If there was one thing Lucy hated; it was how Sting broke hearts one after the other like it was nothing! So why not beat him at his own game or at least try too? What could go wrong there? If only she had known, if they had both known what they were getting into. It was a game of: LOVE AND YOU LOSE! Who could have known?
1. Let The Games Begin

Chapter 1

Let the Games Begin

_I heard you're a player, so let's play a game:_

_Let's sweet-talk,_

_Let's play fight,_

_Let's talk 24/7,_

_Let's tell each other good morning and good night everyday!_

_Let's take walks together,_

_Let's give each other nicknames,_

_Let's hangout with each other's friends,_

_Let's go on dates,_

_Let's talk on the phone all night long,_

_Let's hold each other's hand,_

_Let's kiss and hug._

_Whoever falls in love first?_

_**LOSES!**_

**{~}**

It was just something she had read on tumblr but being the daring teenager that she had become, she had a plan to put it in action. The fact that she knew a player that went to her school and he knew how to piss her off made everything easier. A player that went by the name of Sting E. (last name to hard to pronounce, not that he liked it anyway.) It was all to perfect for her to resist anyway.

She smiled dangerously at her screen that she was slowly closing making sure she memorized the words that she was going to say back to Sting the minute she saw him today. She put her now closed computer into her school bag as she made her way to the front door, ready for the day ahead.

After the short walk she had to school, she made her way to her first lesson, put her bag down and sat patiently waited for Sting to arrive. She would rather do it fast and get it over with. She knew she was going to have to wait a while since Sting always came late to class, trying to keep the bad boy image he had invented for himself. So as she waited, she spent the time talking to her friends. Time went by and the class was going to start in the next 2 minutes and that's when Sting entered the classroom, Rouge right behind him as always. They were deep in conversation when she approached them, blocking Sting's path.

"You're in my way Lucy." Sting pointed out the obvious

Lucy gave a sigh; she wasn't interested in starting one of their usual fights that include tones of back talk and swearing. So she inhaled and exhaled before she gave him that smile of hers that she had never giving him, ever.

"I have a challenge for you," Lucy told him "Will you accept it?"

"That all depends on the actually challenge." Sting said, getting interested

Lucy nodded. See the only reason she was truly and only presenting this challenge to the school biggest player was because she hated what he did, she wouldn't mind him doing his thing if he had a good and proper reason. Sting did not have a proper reason at all.

***Flash-Back***

Lucy was looking for Sting so they could get started with their science project and when she had found him, she had to wait ever so patiently while he made-out with his new toy, or prey as he prefers to call them. She saved her thoughts and bites her tongue; though she was disgusted she didn't have the guts to actually stop them.

Once Sting and the girl were done with their session, Lucy walked up to Sting who smirked as she approached. She was after all his favourite person to tease.

"It's cool. We can go now." Sting pointed out the obvious, making his way to the library.

"Why?" Lucy asked, not being able to stop the words from coming out. She was afraid that he would give some sick reason that would hunt her in her sleep.

"For a straight A student, you're dense," Sting commented, noting getting the question but he stopped and faced her "We can go to the library now cause I'm done and we have the science thing we got to do."

"Not that," Lucy said rolling her eyes and looking anywhere but at him "I'm asking why you're a player? Why you can't just find a girl and stay?"

"How should I know?" Sting countered giving a shrug

"How do you not know why you change who you love so fast?" Lucy went on looking him straight on.

"Maybe cause I didn't fall in love with any of them," Sting replied meeting her stared, her wild conflicting brown eyes dug into him "Maybe I'm the type of guy who can't love."

"That's a human emotion, everyone feels it." Lucy told him.

"Then I'm not human." Sting said, turning in the direction of the library, meaning the conversation was over.

***Flash-Black***

Lucy breathed in deeply before reciting the words she had come to memorize the night before. She knew that she couldn't get him to love her but she didn't want that. She just wanted to at least try to get him smitten, make him see what's his missing from a real and true relationship, maybe then he could understand the hearts he breaks can't be fixed.

"I heard you're a player, so let's play a game," Lucy started off and finished at "Let's kiss and hug."

While she said spoke, Sting looked at her as if she was crazy to challenge him to a game he had been playing since before he could remember. There was no doubt he was accepting the challenge, it was going to be interesting and fun.

"Whoever falls in love first?" Sting asked

"Loses!" Lucy answered as she brought her hand out, she knew the ball was in her court; she had the advantage at this point.

"I accept," Sting, told her, shaking her hand before leaning close to her ear and whispering "This is going to be fun angel."

The game had begun and there was no going back from this. At Sting words, Lucy's smile dropped and Sting smirked. Lucy had entered his world now and he has been playing this game since forever, how could he lose. Lucy hadn't thought that far into the whole thing yet.

"One thing you should know," Sting told her still close to her ear "I'm not losing this."

"Either am I," Lucy said before kissing him on the check " I guess I'll see you later babe."

They moved father from each other, Lucy wanting to see Sting's expression but he had the same expression and he walked towards his sit and started talking to Rouge as if nothing had happened. Lucy sighed inwardly, she wasn't going to lose and she was going to prove him wrong.

It was already to late to back out anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

A Players Game

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Let's sweet talk.<strong>

**Let's play fight.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time:<em>**

_Lucy said the last bit out loud for the whole class to hear. She looked at Sting but he didn't blush or seem taken back, he just walked on to his sit and started talking with Rogue again. Lucy sighed, she wasn't going to lose - couldn't after all - she was going to prove him wrong. It was too late to back out now anyway._

* * *

><p>Lucy walked out of class smiling and laughing like always with Levy, they walked to the lunch hall to get their lunch. Sting walked with Rouge following right behind them having their own fun conversation but the two girls couldn't hear what they were saying.<p>

"Dude are you sure you want to do this with her, I mean Natsu hates you already don't make it worse" Rouge told his friend out of what seemed to be concern but you could never tell with his emotionless face

Sting sighed and examined the blonde in front of him, smirking he walked faster towards her so he was walking right next to her and he put his hand around her waist causing her to jump in surprise but chilled when she saw it was him. That of course was enough of an answer for Rouge's question in Sting's point of view it was like he was saying; _Fuck yea I'm doing this shit!_

"So sweetheart," Sting started off "I suggest we sit together and eat, you know just the two of us outside, under the sun leaning against a tree"

"I would love that babe but," Lucy commented not really want to be with Sting by herself "I wanted to sit with Levy today"

"You never spend time with me" Sting fake whined "Come on, pretty please"

"No, maybe next time" Lucy denned him

Since neither of them were carrying books and Sting wasn't honestly going to take no for an answer what else was there to do but find a way to make her cave in. Sting sighed and went in front of Lucy stopping her at her tracks and he had an evil grin on his face.

"Come on babe" Sting said before he made his move "I know you're dying to say yes"

Lucy in a form of confusion had no clue what was coming but it was too late for her to run because Sting was already tickling her.

Lucy laughed and laughed and cried out for help but no matter what Sting didn't stop tickling her, he wasn't going to stop until she said yes. Lucy being stubborn like she has always been wouldn't give in so this went on for some time.

"Come on just say you'll sit with me" Sting said

"Never!" Lucy managed to say between laughs

"Why not?" Sting asked acting hurt but he still didn't stop

"I already promised Levy" Lucy repeated

Lucy finally stopped laughing but it wasn't because Sting had stopped tickling her, it was more because Lucy had a salmon colour haired friend. That of course being Natsu who pulled her from Sting hearing her cries.

"What are you doing to Luce?" Natsu asked, hatred filled his voice seeing as he hated Sting for only God knows what.

Sting just smirked at the boy and shook his head, bringing his hands to his side. Maybe there was more to why he really did accept Lucy's challenge and maybe that reason also had to do with Natsu.

"What did it look like flame brain?" Sting asked sounding like he was talking to a 7 year old

"Luce, was he hurting you?" Natsu asked concern feeling his voice as he ignored Sting

Lucy shook her head from side to side not really wanting to say anything because she was still catching her breath and all. Natsu breathed a sigh of relief and glared at Sting. Sting didn't seem taken a back, in fact he was standing perfectly still looking at the boy in front of him and smiling, like he had won.

"Stay away from Luce, Eucliffe!" Natsu ordered trying to drag Lucy away but she didn't move

Levy and Rouge were standing in the side lines, having moved away from the blonde pair when Natsu had been storming down the hall way and they were just watchers of this little scene.

"I can't do that Natsu" Lucy started walking towards Sting and intertwining fingers

Natsu's face was a gap like a fish at the action and he nearly fainted when Sting – just for effect and explanation – kissed the back of her hand slowly but sweetly. Natsu just looked at the two and stormed away murmuring swears under his breath. Lucy knew she would have to explain everything to him later once he cooled off.

"So, about having lunch with me again" Sting brought it back up

"Sure thing babe" Lucy said dragging him to buy their lunches.

(~)

Levy and Rouge looked at them before shortly following, not wanting to miss anymore weird stuff the blonde pair was going to do and besides the challenge had just began.

"It's getting hotter" Lucy complained as she faced the tree they were under

"Sorry, should I leave" Sting joked leaning his head against the tree trunk.

"You're so funny sweetie" sarcasm in her voice

Lucy sighed; her head was resting on Sting's laps while they were shaded under the tree. Sting was sitting up against the tree trunk. They had been talking about lots of things and surprisingly getting along. Lucy didn't mind at all and Sting didn't care but they both thought it was just how the game went.

"You know what we should do" Sting begun

"Enlighten me" Lucy told him

"Go for ice cream" Sting suggested "After school of course"

Lucy shot up and looked at him, studying him, thinking and expecting him to be joking. Sting just smiled at her a winning smile he used on every other girl but she didn't buy it, at least not yet.

"You're joking" Lucy commented but it seemed asked

"Why can't I take my hot girlfriend for an ice cream without joking?" Sting asked

"Simple, you don't do kind or sweet" Lucy answered

"Now I'm hurt" Sting faked holding his heart for effect "If you don't want to go I'm cool with that"

Lucy looked into his sky blue eyes and finally realized that he wasn't joking. I smile reached her face and she jumped on him, sitting on his lap pulled him into a huge hug and said thank you a thousand times.

"Oh you're so sweet" Lucy said with happiness "I would love that."

"But you're sweeter" Sting told her hugging her back

Lucy let go and relaxed, putting her head on his shoulder, still on his lap and played with her fingers remembering she had cheerleading practice.

"I can't make it" Lucy confessed "I have cheerleading practice and I have to go or Erza will kill me"

"Oh come on" Sting whined "That's unfair. First I had to beg you and tickle you into come to have lunch with me and now you can't even spend time with me after school"

"I know but I'm sorry" Lucy said disappointed herself "What about tomorrow?"

"I have football babe" Sting told her "How about instead we see each other on the weekend?"

Lucy thought about and she wasn't too sure about it either. She didn't know what Sting could be planning and she didn't want to be at the disadvantage.

"You'll have to give me a good reason to see you over my precious weekend" Lucy said facing him

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll find the perfect reason" Sting said smirking

Lucy shivered and got up to walk away but not before Sting pulled her into a kiss that was sweet and short but didn't hold any emotion to it. Lucy eyes opened shocked as she pulled away and ran because Sting Eucliffe had just taken her first kiss away. Sting stared and went after her keeping up with her of course as she dashed behind the school where he had had many unforgettable make out sessions.

"Babe?" Sting started "What the fuck was that?"

"It's called running away from a jerk with no emotions" Lucy yelled at him

"It was just a kiss" Sting reminded her "You've kissed tones of people"

"I haven't kissed tones of people" Lucy admitted "I have never kissed anyone, meaning you were my first"

Lucy cried and went to the grounded, her back against the wall. Sting stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do.

"Look babe," Sting started he wasn't one to be mushy "it's part of the game so if you want to back down know I totally respect that"

Lucy whipped away her own tears not knowing why his words made so much sense but she knew he was right and she couldn't act like this.

"If you want though," Sting went on "I'll take it slower than usual so we can go at your pace"

"I would like that a lot" Lucy finally spoke looking up at him

She stood up and gave him a warm hug before contacting her lips with his. Sting responded back to her kiss putting his hands on her waist bring her closer. He was enjoying it, Lucy was a good kisser and he had never been kissed like this before. Of course the kiss had no emotion, no attachment and no meaning it was just a moment kind of thing. Lucy smiled into the kiss though loving how Sting was kissing her.

Let's just say that the kiss was wonderful for both and tongue was even there but nothing more even though it made them late for class.

(~)

After school Sting found Lucy by her locker talking with Mira as she put her books in her bag. He came behind her and gave her a hug from behind.

"Mind if I watch you practice?" Sting asked his head on her shoulder

"Yes I do" Lucy told him wanting to get rid of him already

"Oh come on babe" Sting whined

"Maybe next time" Lucy told him before turning around and giving him a kiss goodbye

Sting watched her go smirking at the fact that he knew that she wasn't going to last much longer seeing as she can't wait to get rid of his presence around her. Lucy walked faster than usually afraid that Sting would come after her begging her to let him watch.

_This is proving to be harder than I thought…what on earth am I going to do. _Lucy thought entering the girls changing rooms.

(~)

"Good job everyone" Erza said to the girls as they went to grab their bags and go home.

Lucy looked at her phone to see if she had any missed calls or texts. There was one from Natsu but she was to afraid to open it so she just put her phone back in her bag, got her things and made her way to her house.

Natsu was waiting for her at the school gates wanting answers but not wanting to seem like he was upset about it. When he saw Lucy he smiled and ran to her, giving her a huge hug.

"Luce!" Natsu said putting her down "Why didn't you tell me about you're new boyfriends"

"Natsu he is not really my boyfriend" Lucy told him "It's really just..."

Lucy explained everything and Natsu stood there listening to every word slowly starting to understand before giving Lucy his smile and tell her she was doing a good job.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Let's talk 24/7.**

**Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time on; A Players Game:<em>**

_Sting watched her go smirking at the fact that he knew that she wasn't going to last much longer seeing as she can't wait to get rid of his presence around her._

_Lucy walked faster than usually afraid that Sting would come after her begging her to let him watch._ This is proving to be harder than I thought…what on earth am I going to do_. Lucy thought entering the girls changing rooms._

* * *

><p>Lucy got home tired from cheer practice. She went to her bedroom and put her bag down, getting out her phone to see if she had any missed calls or text and found none. So she went into the shower.<p>

(~)

Sting was at home just finishing his homework despite what everyone believed he did actually do his work and got pretty good grades. That didn't matter though all people seemed to care about was how he acted not that he cared but it was amusing to see how people were so easy to judge. He flicked through his phone looking at his contact list and found Lucy; he smiled and sent her a quick text.

(~)

Lucy got out of the shower and was starting to grab her PJ's when her phone beeped. She slowly walked towards it wondering who would send her a text message at this time, knowing all her friends were probably doing their homework or something. When she saw it was from Sting she ignored it and went towards her wardrobe.

(~)

Sting was reading a good book after sending the text and knowing she wasn't going to reply giving him the knowledge that the challenge was as good as his. He smiled and thought about something smart to make it more interesting. Something that Lucy just couldn't ignore.

(~)

Lucy heard her phone again and looked at it to see it was Sting again but she didn't ignore it this time knowing he might never stop texting her.

**Let's make this little challenge interesting.**

**How?**

(~)

Sting smiled knowing that she was going to listen this time and not just ignore him like before.

**I say the winner decides the loser's fate.**

**Can it be embarrassing?**

Sting shook his head in disappointment that she wasn't catching on to the fact that this was pretty much the only way to get more fun out of this.

**That's the point Blondie.**

**You're blonde 2.**

**Do you agree or not?**

**I have nothing to lose, cuz u r goin down.**

**I wasn't quite done with wat more I wanted to do.**

**I haven't got all day.**

**I know you do. Anyway I was thinkin if one of us back out at any moment then the one who doesn't is the winner.**

**R u saying that cuz u want to back out?**

(~)

Lucy hoped he wanted to back out, wanting him to because things couldn't keep going this way and maybe she was a bit dumb to suggest a players game to a player but she just wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine but he was making it more into his type of game and she had no more control.

**Why wld I give up spending time with such a flower like you babe?**

She let out a frustrated breath but she couldn't deny that Sting's worlds touched her and made her feel special in an odd way.

**Good to see you hav some balls Sweetheart.**

**That sounds like such an insult...T^T. What happened to my angel from heaven?**

**She meet a devil.**

**Now sweetie, Natsu is not a devil.**

Lucy laughed at that but she should have expected it. The two hated each other to no end and she didn't even understand why but it was probably for a pretty stupid reason.

**I wasn't talking abt Natsu baka.**

**Then how dare you say such nasty things abt Erza. She's strong willed not a devil.**

**I wld nvr say such a thing abt Erza, she might find out and kill me.**

**I wld never let that happen.**

**I doubt u can take Erza babe.**

**Clearly you haven't seen my muscle.**

**I don't want 2.**

(~)

Sting smirked at that, a plan forming in his head. He was laying on his bed, phone in his hands texting Lucy and he was actually enjoying it. After a while he stopped pretending she was his girlfriend or whatever and was just talking to her as a friend.

**Don't kid urself, u knw I've got the best build in our class.**

**I doubt it.**

**I wonder if you understand how lucky u r.**

**Don't get full of urself Stingy.**

**I'm lucky 2 ofc.**

(~)

Lucy can't deny that she blushed at that and thought it was a sweet thing to say but she knew that was all part of his plan or at least she thought it was. She couldn't let her guard down, at least not yet.

**Ofc u r. Guys wld kill to be u right now.**

**Looks who is full of herself now!**

**I guess it rubbed off on me from u.**

**;). You know it but I got to run babe, I'll ttyl and Sleep tight. Night, night 3**

**Night.**

Lucy put her phone down and got into bed. Ignoring the fact that her heart kind of sunk when he had to go.

* * *

><p>Her phone beeped and beeped and beeped again, telling her it was time to wake up. She unwilling stood up to turn it off when she noticed she had received a text, from Sting.<p>

**Morning Beautiful. Can't wait to hav u in my arms the minute I see u today. I hope u slept well. **

Lucy blushed and smiled at this but she didn't let it get to her. She didn't send him a text back just yet. She entered the bathroom instead and started getting ready for school.

(~)

Sting put his plate away after sending Lucy the message and grabbed his bag walking out to meet up with Rouge who was waiting for him outside his house like he always is.

"I for one think you better wipe that smile of your face." Sting told Rouge closing his gate

"Can't I smile when my friend's happy?" Rouge asked emotionless now

"Well duh. I finished the paper two days early," Sting said smiling "I believe it's a good paper too but I have more time to myself and the book I've been reading."

"You are by far the geekiest person I have ever met." Rouge told him

"You love me like this, don't lie." Sting told him

"Oh shut up." Rouge yelled at him

Sting smirked and they continued their short walk towards school. They were usually early for classes compared to what people might think. There was more to what might the eye when it came to Sting but he didn't care what people saw. Once they reached their classroom Sting gave in his homework not wanting to keep it with him longer than he needed to. Rouge and him sat their bags down and left the classroom.

"So why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Rouge asked as they stopped at the water fountain

"Because my friend, I get to play a game that I know so well and win it at the same time without the other player having any clue what's going on." Sting answered looking at his phone

**Morning babe. I'll be at school in a bit and I know u'll be late as usual so u can forget about the wrapping me into ur arms bit but I'm sure after class u can do that. That is ofc if u catch me. Xoxo**

Sting smirked at her text and started walking towards the school entrance.

"I think this whole game is stupid. I mean what do you have to gain from all of this." Rouge yelled after him but he didn't follow

Sting made his way towards the entrance and leaned against the gate looking out for the blonde. Lucy walked down the street approaching school from the east but couldn't see Sting yet. When she came into view Sting walked towards her with a smile and she looked at him shocked.

"Surprise babe!" Sting said "I got to school extra early just to surprise you."

"I'm surprised." Lucy told him

Sting then hugged her and kissed her on the check. After that he got her bag and intertwined their fingers as they walked into school together. Lucy didn't mind but she was a tad bit shocked that he had done this all for her…or so she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok the first update went crazy and started talking in computer code sorry about that. I have no clue what the heck happened there but her is the chapter that was supposed to go out to you guys. Gosh I feel like an u=idiot but what =ever right. Sorry it's late but at least it's here now and that's for your rewveiwsguys they really helped and I love hearing from you with your input and sti=uff so keep reviewing and I'll try to keep updating and stuff.<strong>

**L0V3 xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Let's take walks together.**

**Let's give each other nicknames.**

**(~)**

**_Last time on A Players Game:_**

_"__I think this whole game is stupid. I mean what do you have to gain from all of this." Rouge yelled after him but he didn't follow_

_Sting made his way towards the entrance and leaned against the gate looking out for the blonde. Lucy walked down the street approaching school from the east but couldn't see Sting yet. When she came into view Sting walked towards her with a smile and she looked at him shocked. _

_"__Surprise babe!" Sting said "I got to school extra early just to surprise you."_

_"__I'm surprised." Lucy told him_

_Sting then hugged her and kissed her on the check. After that he got her bag and intertwined their fingers as they walked into school together. Lucy didn't mind but she was a tad bit shocked that he had done this all for her…or so she thought._

**(~)**

"Where shall you be sitting today?" Sting asked wanting to put down her bags already

"I think I'll sit next to you." Lucy said

"Rouge is already sitting there." Sting told her trying not to give an eye roll because she should know this by now

Rouge walked in right then and went to sit where he and Sting usually sit with is at the back of the class. Lucy followed him with her eyes and then gave Sting the sweetest smile she could master.

"Come on babe," Lucy pleaded "can't Rouge find another place to sit?"

"I would usually say no but since you're so special I'll make an exception just for you." Sting spoke calmly

Lucy gave him a smile before she started walking towards his table. Sting rolled his eyes at her naivety but followed her anyway before he spoke just too clear things up for her.

"Except my dear sweet Luce," Sting spoke as he sat down next to Rouge "you're not that special to me and I won't make an exception just for you, maybe another time Luce."

Lucy didn't reply she just walked away, pissed and angry because she knew that the ball wasn't at her court anymore. Though for some reason she could help but feel a little happy with how he said she was special even though she knew she wasn't. The way he said it though, she couldn't deny that in actual fact she loved it and the way he said her name kinda gave her butterflies but she pushed those feelings away and reminded herself that he was just playing with her because they were playing the game. Even though she told herself that she couldn't deny she thought it was sweet that he actually came to school just so he could see her. Maybe the ball was in her court for a few minutes but she loved it.

Class went by and for the first time Lucy wasn't listening, she was too busy studying how Sting was looking like he wasn't paying attention when he was writing notes down either way. Rogue had earphones in and looked like he was sleeping but he was writing thing's down as well. Sting caught her staring a few times and smiled making her turn away and concentrate, or at least try. After a few minutes of taking much needed notes her phone buzzed, she got it out and put it on silent before checking her messages.

**Caught u staring. ;)**

**I'm not talkin to u.**

**Is it cuz I didn't let u sit next to me?**

**Ofc not. Tht wld be stupid. **

**I'll make it up to u later babe.**

**I'm not that easy.**

**At least let me try. I do feel really bad.**

"Ms Heartfilia since you think you'd benefit from texting rather than listening in my class why don't I give you extra test time in detention after school with me." The teacher said standing next to Lucy

Lucy was about to apologize but the bell went and the teacher walked away so she had no other choice than to get out of the class and accept that for the first time ever she had detention and it was all Stings fault.

"Tough like in there babe." Sting said once they were out of class

"It was so your fault." Lucy told him

"How?" Sting asked

"You're the one who started texting me."

"You're the one who was staring at me. It's not my fault that you find me absolutely mesmerizing."

"We could go back inside and you could explain to her why I was texting."

"Just skip the stupid detention." Sting said before walking off a head of her

Lucy watched him go. She was going to follow him but when he walked straight towards Minerva – the school slut – and Minerva kissed him straight on the lips and he deepened it she didn't feel the need to interrupt them. No she was just going to walk straight past them and ignore the mourn that came out of Sting's mouth as the continued their business. She had no reason to care, it wasn't like this game made them a couple, he was allowed to make out with whomever he wanted.

(~)

Sting walked outside with Rogue to their usually lunch spot under the tree where he had lunch with Lucy yesterday.

"I'm surprised you didn't go eat with Lucy." Rogue said as they sat down

"I don't have to be with her every second of every day." Sting told him

"You seem to want to." Rogue told him

"All part of the plan." Sting smiled at him

Rogue sighed knowing that Sting was planning something for the other blonde that he knew would only get his best friend slapped but he wasn't going to lie he loved the fact that Sting was finally going to be put in his place.

"I say trend carefully." Rogue advised him

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me dude. Chill out." Sting assured him

Lucy and Levy walked out think. In all truth Lucy was searching for Sting having a proposition for him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lu-chan?" Levy asked

"Yeah, it's no biggy, just a little pay back." Lucy assured Levy

"Well there they are." Levy pointed to the two males sitting under a tree enjoying their bought lunches and having a friendly conversation

Lucy smiled and dragged Levy over to where they were. Sting noticed them and smiled Rogue didn't bother changing his facial expression.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Sting asked

"Well I was thinking, I would take up your offer and ditch detention but they would call my house and all that stuff so I was thinking that I could stay over at your house until like 7." Lucy said

"Why can't you stay over at Levy's or any of your other friends?" Sting asked confused to why Lucy would even consider wanting to come over to his house

"My parents know all of them but they don't know you," Lucy explained "Ok good it's settled I meet you by your locker."

Sting didn't have time to protest because Lucy had already gotten up and left. Sting could only watch her go thinking what on earth she was planning.

"What do you think she wants?" Sting asked Rogue

"To get into your pants." Rogue said so casually while he stood up

Sting blushed a deep red. Rogue might be emotionless and silent with other people but around Sting he was emotional and perverted even though he would never dream of doing such perverted things he had no problem saying them out loud to Sting.

"Baka!" Sting yelled after him

"Maybe you won't go that far." Rogue said

"We won't be going anywhere at all." Sting informed him

"Right still a virgin." Rogue remembered

"So are you and I'm proud of it." Sting said

"Still doesn't mean that playing with a girls boobs is ok."

"When they practically beg for it it's ok."

"Whip that grin off your face, I know your lying."

Sting rolled his eyes. Yeah sure he had made out with girls before but he respected them enough not to do things that would make them uncomfortable. Just a few make out that lead to nothing more and he did let his hands wonder but only from their waist to their hips and nothing more. Rogue on the other hand had gone farther than him one summer in a different city but even Sting didn't know the full details. Some of the guys even brag about how far they went with their girlfriends or some girl they meet at a party but Sting had no stories to offer and still everyone who didn't know him that well thought he had already done the did.

(~)

Lucy waited by Sting's locker getting impatient that he wasn't out of class yet when school ended at least 10 minutes ago. She couldn't believe she was going against the teachers request and she didn't know why but she kinda liked the feeling, it gave a rush that she had never experienced before. After a few seconds of scanning the halls that were getting empty by the second she decide to distract herself and keep from looking like a criminal by going on her phone and playing a game.

"Sorry I'm late Minerva was bugging me about something." Sting's voice said in her ear causing her to jump, almost dropping her phone

Sting laughed a little before opening his locker and putting in almost all his books and Lucy put her phone away waiting behind him.

"Sure she was bugging you about something," Lucy whispered to herself "with her tongue down your mouth."

"What was that babe?" Sting asked having heard everything

"I don't like Minerva." Lucy said

"Why's that?" Sting asked closing his locker to face Lucy

"Simple she took some time away for us and she kissed your lips." Lucy pointed out

"Jealous?" Sting asked smirking

Lucy took a step closer to him leaving him to back up against the locker. She smiled at this reaction before bringing her arms around his neck on her tippy toes and only leaving a few centimetres between them.

"No, I just don't understand why you spend time with her rather than me," Lucy whispered looking at his lips while he looked down at her surprised "I'm obviously the better choice."

"Minerva and I have a special thing between us, she's been trying since forever to get me to bed with her." Sting explained

"Well why haven't you taken up that offer." Lucy said looking up at him, at his sea blue eyes

"I'm just waiting for the special someone." Sting told her honestly

Lucy removed her arms from around his neck and looked at him for a while surprised to find herself actually believing him for a brief second because she knew that Sting had already done the did with his many little girlfriends.

"You're really good at lying babe." Lucy said

Sting just rolled his eyes and took her hand in his as they started to walk out of school. He wasn't going to try and correct her or explain to her the truth when he had plainly told her the truth, it was her choice whether she wanted to believe it or not.

"Are you sure you want to come over?" Sting asked

"I don't really care." Lucy said

Sting looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw her on her phone texting one of her many friends while they passed the school doors. Rogue and him had swimming club but he had to skip it for the blonde next to him because she had made plans without his consent.

(~)

"So what do you want to do?" Sting asked as they entered his apartment that was thankfully on the first floor

Lucy took off her shoes walking in and looking at the place that she had imagined to be a mess but was actually pretty neat. The sitting room had the usually, the kitchen was normal. She was surprised she expect a mess of clothes everywhere and uneaten food with unclean plates piled up everywhere.

"It's not what I expected." Lucy finally spoke

"As expected." Sting said to himself as he made his way into his room

Lucy followed close behind looking from wall to wall and sneaking a pick in his bathroom as they passed it and finding it like the rest of the house quite clean. She was about to open the door opposite it but Sting stopped her shaking his head, he had his privacy and didn't like her snooping around.

"I guess we all have our secret rooms that we won't let people enter." Lucy tried to joke but Sting just rolled his eyes moving to his bedroom and opening the door

Lucy knew what to expect, pictures of bands or models on the wall, clothes everywhere, a un made bed and some porn magazines that weren't hidden very well. What she didn't expect was for it to be just like the rest of the house neat and tidy with family pictures hangs up and a book shelf along with a shelf full of trophies, though there was a poster of a band that Lucy had never heard of.

"You can sit next to the table if you want of on the bed." Sting said walking to a closed small cupboard

Lucy walk towards the bed and took a sit, looking at her surroundings in awe and amazement. Sting came over with a cat bowl filled with cat food and Lucy just looked at him.

"You don't expect me to eat that now do you?" Lucy asked raising and eyebrow

"Of course not," Sting said looking around "He's just not used to visitors. Lector, I'm home and I got your food ready."

Lucy looked around wondering who he was talking too. Sting sighed and put the bowl down next to some water at the foot of the bed as he did that a red cat came out from under the bed and walked towards him.

"There you are boy," Sting said picking him up and placing a kiss on his head and hugging him "Did Rufus come over and find you like he should have?"

Lector just meowed in reply as he was put down next to the food he had been waiting for. Sting stroked him once before leaving him to enjoy his meal.

"I never knew you had a cat." Lucy said looking at Lector

"You don't know me period." Sting told her moving to grab a white T-shirt and some sweats and leaving the room to change he didn't like being at home with his school uniform, he liked comfort.

Lucy heard him enter a different room and stood up with a jolt. She walked over to his desk and started to check his drawers to see if she could find anything that was more Sting like because the whole house didn't seem to show Sting's playboy exterior. She found nothing but a few school equipment and mail with text books. So she moved on to the book self and again found nothing. She was about to look in his closet when Sting walked into the room and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just seeing what type of books you have." Lucy told him

"They're pretty normal books if you ask me." Sting told her putting his school clothes away and grabbing his bag going to start his homework the was due the day after tomorrow

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked

"Homework, I have to make up for skipping swimming club tomorrow since we have a race this week." Sting replied pulling out a pencil case

Lucy didn't know what to say but she walked over to the desk he was sitting at and watched him work for a while. Sting didn't mind nor did he care, she was the one who wanted to come over and he had his own agenda to go over before he could play.

"You got that question wrong." Lucy said watching him do algebra

"I'm pretty sure it's right." Sting said back examining the question again

"No it's not," Lucy said knowing that she was smarter "Look you have to divide that not multiply."

"No you don't dividing it would give you the wrong number meaning the equation wouldn't make a bit of sense." Sting told her

Lucy looked at the question again the way he did it and he was right multiplying made the equation make sense. Sting just smirked at her and went back to finishing off his work. Lucy looked away and left his side by the desk and wondered around the room for a bit taking in every detail.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Sting asked not looking up from his book

"Where you keep your porn?" Lucy replied

"Why would you want to know that?" Sting asked

"Because this room is so not yours, it doesn't have any poster with models," Lucy replied "It's a pretty nice, neat and organised room."

Sting sighed and put his books away, done with his work. He walked over to where Lector was stationed on his bed and picked him up carrying him out of the room.

"Let's leave the crazy girl and go watch some TV," Sting whispered to Lector as he closed the door behind him leaving Lucy in his room "I'm going to have to leave you with Rufus over the weekend again buddy."

Lucy stood staring at the door that had closed and took that as her moment to snoop in his closet. She opened the doors and looked at the drawers in it filled with socks and boxers but again nothing of what she was looking for. Giving up she walked out of his room to the sitting room where his was lying on the couch with Lector on his chest curled up and sleeping.

"Not satisfied." Sting said

"I'm just shocked," Lucy told him "your house surprises me."

"What do I say to that?" Sting asked sitting up but being careful not to wake up Lector

"I don't know but," Lucy said sitting next to him and grabbing on of his hands to play with "I like it. I like that's it's not what I expected but I'm pretty sure your bed not clean with all the girls you must have brought over."

"You're the first but you practically forced me to bring you so it doesn't count." Sting said

Lucy faced him while he started playing with the now awoken Lector almost believing him but knowing that deep down that he was lying to her just to get her to feel special.

"I better head out now." Lucy said standing up

"I'll show you to the door." Sting said standing up as well

They walked to the door. Lector was looking at Lucy still not having a clue who she was and Sting grateful that she was finally leaving. Lucy was just trying to process all of this in.

"Maybe I can come over this weekend." Lucy said while Sting opened the door

"I have other things to do." Sting told her as she walked out

"Then I'll see you at school." Lucy said

"Yeah, you do that," Sting smiled at her before slamming the door closed "We finally got rid of the pest Lector."

Sadly he didn't whisper that well enough because Lucy manage to hear it through the door.


End file.
